Angry
by JansenFriedh827
Summary: Sanji is angry about something and he can't figure out what it is or why it's bothering him so much. Who can bring him out of his sour mood? A birthday fic for Sanji himself, March 2nd! Read and review! Happy Birthday, Sanji!


Hi everyone! This is my extremely short one-shot about Sanji's birthday, which was today, which all of you _forgot! _XD just kidding! Me, being the extreme Sanji fan, also drew him a picture! Look for it when I upload it, by kimikofiregirl! I haven't yet, so don't bother checking XD Anyway, for his birthday, I wrote this for him! Happy Birthday, Sanji!

--**--

Sanji sat at the counter, cutting vegetables. He was holding a carrot in one hand, knife in the other. He sliced up at the orange food, something angering him. He wasn't sure what, or why; all he knew is that something was bringing his mood down as the day went by. Suddenly, his hand broke free of his pattern of cuts for a moment- only a split second, but long enough. Sanji slipped over the carrot skin and sliced some of his thumb, the pain not registering until a moment after. He cursed to himself, dropping the carrot and knife, bringing up a towel to his finger. What was different about today? He never missed a beat in his cooking, especially so far as to cut himself. Now he was _really _mad, and he still couldn't figure out what got him angry in the first place.

"Sanji-kun? Are you alright?" Came a familiar voice.

"I'm fine." Sanji spat harshly, despite knowing whom the voice belonged to. Nami seemed shocked for a moment; she wasn't especially worried, but she wasn't expecting that response. "I just need some time alone, okay?" That was her cue to leave, she guessed. She frowned to herself, saying something about him being rude, and turned and left the room. Sanji sighed and put a hand on the counter. What was wrong with him? He just snapped to Nami! Of all people, he had gotten angry at a woman, and the one he loved, no less. He slammed the towel into the counter and picked up the knife again, starting to cut the carrot on the cutting wood this time.

"Sanjiiii? Is lunch ready yet? I'm hungry!" Came a whiny voice. Sanji bristled for a moment before turning around, grabbing what was left of the carrot in his hand, and slinging his arm, letting the carrot fly through the air before soaring in the space where Luffy's head had been before he ducked, before smashing a hole in the wall. "Whoa! Sanji! You're really angry!" Luffy said, looking back at the hole. "Usopp's not going to be hap-"

"Out." Sanji growled. Luffy stopped talking altogether and stepped out.

_"What's going on?" _Usopp said outside.

_"Sanji's angry. He yelled at me." _Luffy replied.

_"Sheesh. Better leave him alone. He overreacts sometimes, and frankly, he gets too angry. Just leave him alone, he'll cool off eventually." _Usopp said indifferently, though something seemed to be bothering Usopp, too. Sanji didn't care. He turned back around and picked up his knife again before realizing he had thrown the carrot he was cutting. He sighed again, this time in anger, and slammed the knife, head down, into the wood. It stuck straight up. Sanji turned and went to grab another carrot, coming back with it. He rinsed it, and for a second it slipped and fell into the water.

"Cook-san? Are you in need of assistance?" Came a calm voice, slightly worried.

"I'm fine! Please, just let me alone for three seconds!" He shouted without turning around. Robin left without another word. Sanji could hear the door open and close. This time he felt a bit more regret, having her leave without saying how terrible he was in some way. It wasn't his fault, anyway. He couldn't figure out what was the source of his anger, and he couldn't stop it. So instead he wrenched the knife out of it's place, picked up the orange, turned off the faucet in the sink, and began cutting again. This time he couldn't concentrated, so he set the carrot down and felt like he wanted to scream when he heard the galley door open again. He gripped the knife tightly before whipping around.

"If anyone wants to interrupt me in some way, shape, or form, feel free, because _obviously _I'm not doing _anything _and I obviously don't want any alone ti-" Before he was able to finish, he was slammed into the wall, his hands slammed up on either side of his head. His knife fell to the floor, clattering uselessly. For a moment Sanji was panicking, unsure of who it was, before he felt a pair of lips set on his own. The world seemed to be spinning endlessly at that point. He wasn't sure what was going on- not until he finally calmed down and turned his head to make it easier for the person did he notice the green in front of his head. To his dismay, the person pulled away.

"You're loud." Zoro groaned. Sanji frowned, bristling in anger. Thinking he was being mocked, he was about to kick the swordsman and scream in his face, but instead the man leaned forward and pressed his lips into the cook's again. Sanji was, again, lost. He was shocked until Zoro drew his tongue across Sanji's lip, and the cook quickly opened his mouth, allowing the man's tongue to enter his mouth. He could feel the swordsman exploring the inside of his mouth, but for some reason, even this didn't make him feel as happy as he thought. The man pulled away and for a moment Sanji thought,

_I lied! It made me very happy! Come back… _But Zoro dropped Sanji's hands and backed off. He put one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, turning around and beginning to walk out. Sanji was about to yell something and would have, had he not still been shocked, when the swordsman said,

"Happy Birthday, you obnoxious girly cook." Zoro said before opening the door. "I swear, sometimes, over the smallest thing, you act like you're going through your own male period…" The door closed and Sanji, his mouth hanging slightly open from shock, pushed off from the wall. Instead of feeling violated and even angrier like he thought he would, he felt much better. He stopped for a moment before picking up the carrot and the knife from the ground, washing them both before starting to cut them, a smile starting to creep onto his face.

--**--

… Absently, Sanji wondered, _When did I ever tell him my birthday?_

Volume 2, Stalker Zoro's Secret Objectives Revealed!

XD Just kidding. Anyway, yeah! He forgot his own birthday for a while there. XD I'm at least one of you all have forgotten your own birthday before, or remembered someone else's birthday the day of or day before, or worse, the day after.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading this! You don't know how much it means! Happy birthday to Sanji, and, keep writing, everyone!


End file.
